


Conventional

by Nori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's kageoi day!, pls forgive my complete lack of naming sense, so i wrote them some 'quite a few years into the future au' fluff, this is barely proofread i hope it's ok, why are titles so hard omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you jealous of your cat, Tobio-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional

**Author's Note:**

> happy kageoi day!
> 
> i subscribe to the idea that oikawa and kageyama would need to do a few years of growing up before they’d ever work as a couple and it’d probably take a bit longer than that to work _well_. so in my head, they’re in their mid to late 20′s in this ficlet and have definitely been working on a relationship for some time to be at the snuggly cute domestic phase. anyway, i hope you enjoy! i tried to make them cute, but still them. :)
> 
> x-posted on tumblr.

Kageyama drags himself home from practice long after the sun has set and the nightlife in Tokyo has revved up to full speed. He shoves his bag into the closet with exceeding care and kicks his sneakers off. They thump into the wall - _**whump, whump**_ \- and fall careless into the neat row of shoes below. He pads into the kitchen, craning his neck toward the distant mumbling of the TV. He drops his keys on the counter, pours himself a glass of water, and navigates around the dirty laundry on the floor on his way to the living room. 

The flickering light of the TV fills the room with stark shadows. Lying neatly on his side on the couch, headband in his hair and threadbare Aobajousai t-shirt on, is Oikawa Tooru. Curled on Oikawa’s hip is Kageyama’s orange tiger cat, Stripes. Kageyama leans over the back of the couch, holding his fingers out and clicking his tongue. Stripes peels open one eye, sniffs Kageyama’s fingers disdainfully, and slinks off Oikawa’s hip to curl under his chin.

“Traitor,” Kageyama whispers, sliding along the back of the couch to marginally more appreciative prospects. He combs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair gently, slow to match each slow expansion of Oikawa’s chest. Kageyama sips his water, catching the razor thin glare of his cat from under Oikawa’s jaw.

“Stop glaring at me,” Kageyama hisses. “You’re supposed to be my cat. Oikawa doesn’t even like you. He’s only snuggling with you because I wasn’t home.”

Under his fingers, Oikawa shifts, eyes slowly cracking open and warm, sleepy smirk curving the corner of his lips. Kageyama pulls his fingers back, cautious like he’s just been caught by a wild animal.

“Are you jealous of your cat, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks, voice low and loose with sleep. It’s a voice that hits Kageyama low in his gut, high in his chest, settles thick in the back of his throat like coming home after being away for a long time. He wants to kiss the lazy smirk from Oikawa’s lips until the sleepy haze in his eyes burns off and the flush on his cheeks belongs to Kageyama. He tightens his fingers around his glass of water.

“Why would I be jealous?” Kageyama scoffs, turning away and chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from pouting. Oikawa lets out a breath that sounds suspiciously like a laugh and Kageyama crosses his arms, careful not to spill his water.

“Well, when it’s me, who wouldn’t be jealous?” Oikawa teases, voice growing lighter the further he gets from sleep.

“Stupid cat,” Kageyama mutters, scowling at the offending creature happily purring against Oikawa’s throat. “Why doesn’t he like me?”

“It’s probably your scary face,” Oikawa pipes up helpfully, smirk melting into a genuine smile. Kageyama flips him off, but Oikawa’s good humor is infectious and Kageyama finds himself ducking into a shy smile. Their eyes meet and the minutes tick by as they watch each other, fond and sweet.

Oikawa breaks the fragile silence with a quiet, lilting, “Tobio.”

As if pulled by invisible strings, Kageyama leans down over the couch, eyes dropped to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa too is drawn into the moment, pushing up on one elbow. The motion upsets Stripes’ contented sleep, and the cat launches himself from the couch with obvious contempt. Oikawa laughs soft and low, cupping his free hand on Kageyama’s nape.

“Welcome home, Tobio,” Oikawa whispers, breath rushing over Kageyama’s dry lips.

“I’m home,” Kageyama breathes and closes the space between them.


End file.
